Chronicles of Gallifrey Book Two - Lost Warriors
by CrazyFanGirl18
Summary: When the Tardis lands on a war torn planet, the Doctor and his companions find themselves increasingly involved with the conflict. Separated from the Tardis and each other, they soon find themselves fighting for both peace and their own lives. Author Note - I do not own the Second Doctor and Jamie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Thick black smoke rose from the dormant volcano as Nils made a desperate attempt to lose his pursuers. He scrambled along the loose stones, feet slipping every so often causing more stones to fall down and allow his pursuers to hear his every move. Wiping the sweat from his brow Nils looked behind him and panic set in as he could see the outline of a single figure following him. Automatically his hand reached for his gun when he remembered that he hadn't had thee use of a gun for almost six months. The last one had been captured along with its owner. Using the last of his strength Nils carried on climbing, hoping to lose the figure once he got to the other side of the volcano. A noise above his head caused Nils to stop and look up as small pebbles fell down onto his head. Squinting his eyes he saw no one. Ignoring the noise he stood to his full height and as he turned to the other side of the volcano he allowed himself to rest against the rocks for a short breather. As sweat poured down his skin he risked a quick looked back and was relieved to find his pursuer was no longer in sight. Nils lay back and ignored the sharp butt of the rock digging into his back. He took one last look back and – satisfied he was no longer being followed – he made to move back down the side of the volcano. Nils's feet skidded on the slippery stones and he half ran, half fell down the mountain, coming to a fast halt as his feet touched the barren ground. Looking up Nils cursed as he saw two figures armed with swords coming towards him. He turned round to run when he saw he was faced by another three men who were now encircling him. Realising that running was fruitless Nils reluctantly raised his hands. One of his pursuers kicked him from behind and he fell face first onto the ground. Spitting dirt from his mouth he glared at his captors who merely grabbed him by the arms and hauled him to his feet. The man who had kicked him had a red badge on his shirt and, in his anger, Nils spat on it. His actions earned him another kick in the back but the strong arms of the men holding him stopped him from falling over. The man with the badge glared at him,

"Our leader will want a word with you, filth,"

Nodding to the rest of his men the man turned and began marching off. The two holding Nils shoved him forwards and when he stubbornly refused one of them punched him square in the gut. Doubling over in agony Nils was then lifted off the ground and flung over the man's shoulder. Despite the situation Nils's eyes began to droop. The past few hours had drained him of any energy and the gentle swaying of the man's footsteps soon sent him off into a deep sleep.

Sofia glanced around her new bedroom. The walls matched those she had seen in the control room and the maze of corridors that had led her to here. As the Tardis began its flight the Doctor had instructed Jamie to show Sofia to her room. As they had made their way down the corridors Sofia's head spun with all the twists and turns,

"I'll never get the hang of this," she muttered to herself. Jamie turned and smiled at her,

"Trust me lass….ye will eventually,"

As he said this Jamie stopped, paused and turned back. He looked left and right and Sofia grinned at the confused look on his face,

"Lost are we?"

Jamie shook his head, "No of course not! I know these corridors like the back of my hand,"

"Of course you do," Sofia agreed enthusiastically. Jamie searched for the sarcasm in her face before heading down the left handed corridor. Shaking her head Sofia hurried after him. He might not be lost. But if she didn't keep up then she would be. The sheer size of the Tardis constantly amazed her. She had managed to get over the size of the control room after a few minutes. But as they made their way further into the ship Sofia couldn't believe how many rooms the Doctor had crammed into his craft. She couldn't believe he actually _needed_ this many rooms. They'd passed a gym, an Olympic size swimming pool, a library, something that looked like a 1950's American diner an observatory and to top it all off a miniature crazy golf course. Sofia shook her head at each room,

"Of course you get lots of time to play golf don't you?"

Jamie looked up at her and she shook her head, "Just talking to myself,"

"Oh," he opened a door, "Here ye go,"

Sofia peeked her head in. Jamie stepped back to allow her in,

"We'll be in the control room…if ye need anything,"

"Cool," As Jamie left Sofia took a careful step into her room. Dropping her bags on the floor she looked round. White walls and floor, a large four post bed against one wall and an antique dressing table on the opposite side. At first Sofia thought this was it. However her eyes spotted two more doors; one led to a bathroom the size of the Tardis control room and the other led to what was no doubt the biggest wardrobe she'd ever seen. Racks and racks of clothes from all planets and time periods faced her. Hat and coat stands stood at intervals and she shoes scattered across the floor. Turning her back on the wardrobe for a second Sofia dumped her bags on the bed and began unpacking. She'd been in such a rush when she'd packed that she was a bit worried in case she'd left something important behind. The first bag contained clothes, toiletries and any other necessities. The other bag was far more sentimental. Sofia pulled out a very worn teddy bear and two photographs: one of her real parents and one of her with her adoptive family. Lastly she pulled out two thick sketchbooks and the rest of her art supplies. She was a fairly good artist – or at least that's what people had told her – and Sofia mind boggled at the things she would now be able to see and draw. As she put all her things away the room was starting to feel more like home. For a second tears welled in her eyes and she brushed them away furiously. There was no point in getting upset. There was no going back now. She'd known that, the Doctor had told her and she'd still come along. Tears were pointless. Sofia kicked her bags under the bed and pulled at her clothes. Sniffing her top she grimaced and made her way towards the bathroom.

Sofia made her way back down the Tardis corridors. She'd changed into a pale green sleeveless dress from the 1960's. She'd only been here a few hours and Sofia had fallen in love with the Tardis wardrobe. There had been so much choice that's she'd spent a good hour or so trying on the most ridiculous outfits. Eventually though the dress had caught her eye. Sofia had a thing for 60's stuff and she'd lusted over the fashion of the time. She'd have given anything to own such a dress. Turning left Sofia tugged at the hem line. She didn't consider it short…but she was unsure about the reaction of the Tardis's other crew members. Not that she was going to take the dress off if they didn't like it. As she turned left again Sofia found herself at a forked turning. She paused; trying to remember which way Jamie had come. He'd gone right hadn't he? Sofia looked right, then left and then right again. Tapping her finger against her forehead in an effort to remember she made to go right when Jamie appeared from the left handed corridor,

"A wee bit lost were we?"

Sofia snorted and hurriedly changed her path, "Of course not,"

Jamie grinned and Sofia gave a little twirl, "What do you think?"

Jamie nodded seriously, "Oh I think it looks very nice,"

Sofia looked at him and he folded his arms as if offended by her suspicion,

"Come on then lass. The Doctor says we're landing soon,"

"Did he say where?" Sofia asked as she walked side by side with him. Jamie snorted,

"Even if he did he'll be making it up,"

"So you weren't joking about us never knowing our next destination?" Sofia felt the first slight bit of worry churn in her stomach as Jamie nodded,

"No we weren't. But that's part of the fun of it,"

"I guess so," Sofia whispered as they entered the control room. The console in the Tardis's main control room hummed quietly as the Doctor leaned over it and began to press buttons and flick switches. Jamie moved to stand beside the Doctor and eyed the flashing lights warily,

"Doctor what does this mean?"

The Doctor slapped his hand away without looking up, "That, Jamie, is the Multi – Loop Stabiliser,"

"Oh aye that," nodded Jamie In fake understanding before frowning,

"So what is that exactly?"

"A completely unnecessary piece of technology that simply allows us to materialise safely,"

The Doctor still hadn't looked up from the controls, "You'd think I didn't know how the Tardis worked!" He didn't seem to be speaking to anyone in particular and his voice held a hint of annoyance.

"Well let's be honest Doctor. Ye can't really control it can ye?"

The Doctor looked up and glared at the Scot. He was about to reply when he saw Sofia and instead gave her a bright smile,

"Ahh hello Sofia,"  
As he returned back to the controls Sofia's eyes found the light Jamie had pointed out,

"Why is that light flashing?"

"Helps us materialise safely," the Doctor snapped, "Utterly pointless as I could do it with my eyes shut!"

Sofia turned to Jamie who silently shook his head. She bit her lip to avoid laughing out loud and Jamie nudged her,

"I'd just humour him lassie,"

Sofia nodded before turning to the Doctor,

"So where are we exactly then?"

Flicking a switch the Doctor grinned, "Oh we've landed on a lovely planet Sofia. I think you'll like it very much,"

As he said this he pushed a button and all three turned to look at the TV screen that hung from the wall. Sofia watched as the Tardis scanner showed them they were at the entrance of a cave that revealed a barren landscape – completely void of any life,

"Ah," the Doctor said despondently. Both of his friends stared at him and he gave a little shrug,

"This isn't quite what I had planned."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Both the Doctor and Jamie stood just outside the entrance of the cave whilst waiting for Sofia to get changed. She had insisted that she wasn't "going rock climbing in a dinner dress". Jamie had muttered something about women and clothes before joining the Doctor who was busy on his hands and knees looking at the ground. The landscape was barren. Pale grey skies melted with dark grey rock dunes and as Jamie sniffed the air he was sure he could smell…what was it the Doctor had called it? Jamie couldn't remember and he took a few steps away from the cave and his boots scraped a mixture of rock, stone and gravel,

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Where exactly are we?"

"I'm not entirely sure Jamie," the Doctor had stood up and was brushing the dirt from his trousers. He joined Jamie and pointed to the edges of the cave entrance,

"hey?" Jamie frowned and the Doctor nodded,

"See how the edges are chipped or have big chunks missing? Well those same chunks are lying about the floor of the cave,"

"Oh trust ye to park the Tardis in a place where we could all get crushed,"

"I think you'll find Jamie, that I didn't plan on parking the Tardis here at all!" the Doctor snapped and Jamie simply couldn't hide his grin,

"So ye're admitting you can't control the Tardis after all?" Jamie sniffed the air again. He caught a faint whiff of the strange smell again,

"Smells like sulphur," he muttered,

The Doctor simply huffed, "Please be quiet Jamie," he turned his back on the Scot, walked into the open air and took a deep breath,

"Sulphur," he muttered. Jamie raised his eyebrows although he wasn't really listening.

"I'm just going to get Sofia," he called. The Doctor waved a hand to show he had heard although Jamie doubted this highly. He made his way back to the Tardis. If this place was prone to rock falls he needed to let Sofia know. Pushing the doors opened he entered the main control room, its bright white lights heavily contrasted with the bleak greyness of the outside. He moved towards the door that led to the rest of the Tardis and knocked on the door,

"Sofia? Are ye coming or not?"

Given how big the Tardis was he didn't expect the girl to hear him. However he was soon greeted with a cross reply,

"Alright I'm coming! Just hang on one second will you?"

He shook his head and headed back outside to join the Doctor whilst rubbing his arms. He had a jumper on but the air was still cold and he was – at once – reminded of the weather back home. If he shut his eyes then he could imagine for a few minutes that he was in Scotland. But Jamie didn't want to do that. He was here on an alien world – and he planned to embrace it to the full.

Sofia emerged from the Tardis and was glad for the change of clothes. She'd swapped the dress for a jumper, some shorts and a pair of thick tights and the shoes had been replaced with boots. She made her way towards where the Doctor and Jamie stood and as she did so she heard a faint rumbling noise above her. The others must have heard it as well because they both turned towards her and she held her hands up,

"I didn't touch anything." It was mostly a joke. In films strange noises usually came because someone had touched something. However she was in a cave. Meaning there was nothing to touch. The cave rumbled again only the noise was louder this time and a few small bits of rock fell from the cave celling. She almost put her hands over her ears,

"What was that?"

The Doctor held out a hand, "I don't know,"

"Sounded like an explosion,"

"Well whatever it is I suggest we move away from the cave,"

Good idea decided Sofia. She moved forward and was about to take the Doctors extended arm when another noise hit and the earth shook under the tremor. Sofia staggered back as more earth and rock fell,

"Come on Sofia," Jamie moved forward to help the girl. As he did so there was a huge sound. Sofia was in no doubt that it was an explosion; and it was coming from right above them. As the cave shook she ran towards the others. However, when as she neared the entrance to the cave they all heard another explosion and Sofia threw her arms over her face to protect it from the rocks that were falling down around her. The Doctor pushed Jamie away from the cave as a huge dust cloud erupted all around them. Both ran for their lives yet they soon stopped when they saw that the dust cloud had begun to settle. For a few minute the Doctor and Jamie simply stood there coughing. Then, when they were able to breathe again they looked up to see the cave entrance.

Or where there had once been an entrance.

The explosion had caused another rock fall. This time however instead of small bits of rock and earth falling to the ground; huge rocks and boulders had fallen and had blocked off the entrance. Both ran to the entrance and tried to look for a small gap or opening of a sort. However, after about ten minutes they realised it was pointless. The cave was sealed off.

Jamie ran to where the entrance had once been,

"Sofia! Sofia can ye hear me?"

Utter silence. He shook his head and began trying to grab the rocks and pull them away from the entrance.

"Sofia's trapped Doctor! We've got to try to get her out,"

"Yes you're right," the Doctor joined Jamie and they both pushed and pulled at the rocks. However the only success they had was getting dust and dirt all over their hands and clothes as the large rocks refused to budge even the slightest of inches. Soon Jamie was out of breathing and sweating slightly and even the Doctor was moping at face with his handkerchief,

"It's no good Jamie. We won't be able to move those rocks. Even if we could then we'll risk causing another rock fall,"

Jamie glared stubbornly at the blocked off entrance before silently admitting the Doctor was right,

"I guess ye're right," Jamie gave up and joined the Doctor who had what Jamie had once called his 'thinking really hard and trying to be clever' face. He was staring at the cave and the rock formation above it. Jamie followed his gaze and saw a whole section of rock had simply fallen away to leave a fairly smooth surface. Jamie assumed that all the rock that was blocking the cave entrance had come from there,

"This doesn't make sense," the Doctor mused,

"Oh?"

"Well a normal rock fall doesn't just leave a smooth surface like that. No, no, no they leave bits of broken rock and the surface is normally very uneven. But this, this looks like a controlled rock fall,"

"So this was done by someone…or something," Jamie added hurriedly. The Doctor nodded,

"Sofia said that noise sounded like an explosion,"

"But who would want to seal off the cave?"

Yes Jamie. Who indeed?"

"Well whoever it was. Not only have they trapped her in there but we've no way of getting to the Tardis!"

As this bit of bad news hit the Doctor, Jamie heard voices behind them. He poked the Doctor and the pair of them ran towards one of the large rock formations. They didn't go all the way up it. If they had then they would have been seen instantly as a small group of humanoid creatures came into view and began to head towards the sealed off cave entrance. Instead both men hid behind the nearest available hiding place – a large and very conveniently placed rock. Jamie was utterly silent and the Doctor peered over the rock to see who had made the noise. He could see the two or three figures standing round the cave and looking at the boulders that blocked any way of getting into it. As the Doctor looked closely he could see the figures were congratulating each other,

"So it was them," he muttered. Behind him he heard Jamie turn round,

"Doctor?"

"Hush Jamie," the Doctor saw the figures were now walking away from the rock fall and he began to try and think of a way to get the Tardis back. Even if they found Sofia they wouldn't be able to leave without the Tardis. Jamie tapped him on the shoulder,

"Doctor?"

The Doctor ignored his companion but Jamie was insistent,

"Doctor!"

"Yes what is it?" the Doctor turned round, "Oh my giddy aunt!"

Two men were staring at him and Jamie. Both of them had spears in their hands. And they were pointing them at the pair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sofia came to with the headache to beat all headaches.

Even when she had crawled home at 4am with a hangover she had never had a headache as bad as this one. Gingerly she put a hand to her head and when she saw blood on her fingers she realised she must have been knocked out. When she saw she was in utter darkness she looked up and realised the entrance to the cave had been sealed off. Headache and aching limbs aside she got herself up and all but threw herself against the rocks,

"Doctor? Jamie? Doctor!"

If she had any light to see then Sofia would have tried to clear some of the rubble. As it was she could barely see her own body and she did wonder if she was even facing the rocks that blocked the entrance. She pulled her phone from her pocket and switched it on. The light that beamed made her blink for a second and she quickly angled it away from her face and towards…well anywhere. She turned round and saw the Tardis standing there. The blue box looked slightly battered but wasn't severely damaged and Sofia was pretty sure it could still be used.

If the Doctor and Jamie were able to find it. And her.

The thought of being trapped down here forever hit her in the gut. What if that entrance was the only entrance? Now that it was sealed off there might be no way of getting out; meaning she was trapped here. She shook her head. She wasn't going to be trapped. There had to be another way out. Sofia opened the Tardis doors and grabbed one of the many torches that the Doctor stored on the underside of the main console panels. Switching it on her head spun from the sudden blast of light. Turning it away from her face she shone the torch on the walls of the tunnel leading away from the Tardis. Sofia squatted down and ran through her options. She could either stay in the Tardis or go and explore. Although her instincts told her that the Tardis would be safer, her curiosity won out. Sofia reasoned that if she was going to be trapped she might as well make the most of it and find out where she was. Getting to her feet and dusting herself down, she made her way father into the cave. She began slowly at first and mainly focused on putting one foot in front of the other. She didn't pass any rats or – to her relief – any bodies. Instead she had to duck her head to avoid the cobwebs that hung from the walls and ceiling. Most she simply batted away with her hand. However, when she turned her head at the sound of a small mouse scurrying away she walked right into one. Crying out she heard her torch clatter to the floor as she pulled the cobweb apart and away from her face. Shuddering, she saw a small spider run along her arm. Flickering it away she picked her torch up. As she did the light flickered and died and Sofia gave a curse that would have made Jamie blush. She banged it against her hand but the light remained dead. Sighing she dropped the torch and she wondered about turning back. It had been a straight path – no turns – so it would be easy to find the Tardis again. However, she heard the sound of footsteps scraping on the rocky floor and she hurriedly pressed herself against the wall. By doing so she narrowly avoided running into a stocky humanoid figure. It walked right past her and Sofia held her breath as it stopped only a few metres from where she was pressed against the wall. It carried a flaming torch and Sofia could see it only wore a plain shirt and pair of trousers. Yet it had a rifle strapped to its back and a gun in a hip holster. It turned it head in her direction and she held her breath and shut her eyes, praying it wouldn't see her. She gingerly opened one eye in time to see the figure making its way towards the Tardis. Sofia shut her eyes and breathed out. Shakily she stepped away from the wall and back onto the path. She had to move before the figure realised the path was blocked and came back down the passageway. Moving as quickly as possible in the low light Sofia was about to turn a corner when she felt the butt of a rifle dig into the middle of her back. Sofia didn't dare make any kind of sound. Behind her she could hear low, ragged breathing and she slowly turned her head to see it was the same figure that had passed her earlier. His pale skin shone in the torchlight and Sofia saw that he was expertly holding a rifle in one hand. Sofia licked her dry lips, raised her hands and gave the man her best smile,

"Look," she began nervously, "I'm not going to hurt you,"

The man grunted. As he slung the rifle over his shoulder Sofia lowered her hands and gave a shaky sigh of relief. She turned to go when her arm was grabbed in a grip of iron by the man,

"Hey! What the hell!"

The man shook her hard, "Shut it!" he hissed, keeping his voice low, "Shut it and move,"  
As Sofia made her way through the tunnels she was constantly aware of the man's grip on her arm. The man himself hadn't said anything. Instead he had simply forced her to travel down the tunnel and Sofia's stomach churned as they travelled farther down the tunnel and she saw several skeletons of both animals and people. The tunnel carried on in a straight line until they came to a fork. Sofia halted despite the rifle at her back,

"Left," the man behind her grunted and Sofia turned to try and get a good luck at him. He was about her height but was very stocky and in the light from the torch she saw his skin was pale. He gestured for her to move and when she didn't he slung his rifle over his shoulder, grabbed her arm and dragged her down the left tunnel. Up close Sofia saw he had thinning hair and his shirt and trousers were ripped and frayed almost everywhere,

"Where are you taking me?" her voice echoed through the tunnel. She went ignored so she tried again,

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Silence Dethri scum!" the man gripped her arm hard enough to bruise and Sofia stared at him. What was he going on about? Who were the Dethri?

She was dragged down another long passage before they took a series of twists and turns before coming to a halt. Sofia didn't get why they had stopped because all she could see was a dead end. However, the man held his torch up and she could see a door in the rock. It had a small keypad next to it and the man stepped in front of her – blocking her from seeing the code – and pressed several buttons. With a low whine the door slid open and Sofia was pushed through. Low lights hit her face and she blinked. The man grabbed her arm and propelled her through another long passage. This one however was made of metal and Sofia saw that they were in a base of some kind. Along the way they passed other people who looked a lot like her captor – stocky with pale skin – although they all had a mix of weapons and uniforms. They reached another door which – instead of a keypad – had two guards standing either side. They both held crossbows although Sofia saw they each carried something that looked like a blaster. The man holding her saluted,

"A Dethri prisoner,"

The guards nodded and opened the door. The man forced Sofia into the room where she saw several more guards looking at maps – both paper ones and holographic images. The man let go of her arm and pushed her forward. Her feet stumbled and she fell onto her hands and knees. Sofia quickly got to her feet and went to glare at her captor when she was aware of several pairs of eyes watching her. Swallowing, she looked round the room. Most of the metal walls were lined with large machines that were covered in buttons, screens and switches. For a split second Sofia was reminded of the controls in the Tardis – however she had a feeling that most of these controls actually worked. In front of her there was a small flight of steps where a black throne stood. On either side stood two men – both dressed as guards. However, Sofia gaze was more attracted to the figure sitting on the throne. Her greying hair was scrapped back into a bun, giving her pale face a more streamlined look. Sharp eyes settled on Sofia and as the woman got to her feet Sofia saw that although she was wearing a long black dress, it was reinforced with a breastplate and two large looking guns hung from her belt. The woman lifted her chin slightly,

"Who do we have here?" her voice sounded almost amused. Sofia opened her mouth when behind her a booming voice called out,

"Found it trying to get away in the tunnels,"

Sofia saw it was her attacker who had spoken up. She glared at him, "I am not an 'it'," she snapped. The woman raised an eyebrow,

"It talks does it?"

"Yes I do as it happens. What am I doing here anyway?"

The woman looked over Sofia's shoulder, "I would also like to know that,"

Her tone was so icy it sent a slight shiver down Sofia spine. Her captor too seemed nervous,

"Well, mistress. An explosion blocked off the exit to one of the tunnels. I caught her running away in the hope of getting away with it,"

"Get away with what?" Sofia asked, "I haven't done anything!"

The man grabbed her arm, "Your very existence is a crime in my eyes, Dethri scum," he spat at the floor by Sofia feet and the woman rolled her eyes,

"That will do Private," although her voice was quite Sofia saw the authority in her voice. The grip on her arm vanished as the woman made her way down the steps and towards Sofia. She peered into her face, "You certainly aren't a Volton," she murmured, "Yet you are like no Dethri I have ever seen,"  
Unsure of what to say Sofia remained silent. The woman took a step back and looked Sofia up and down,

"What were you doing in the tunnels?" The woman snapped. Sofia didn't know what to say.

She couldn't tell them about the Tardis. However her problem was solved for her when another Volton sidestepped towards the woman,

"Morgan claims he saw a large, blue box close to the blocked off entrance commander Shay,"

Shay raised her eyebrows, "A blue box? This is no time for games, we are at war,"

The man bobbed his head, "It's no game mistress. He has shown us images of it,"

Shay turned her head towards Sofia, "Do you know anything about this…blue box?"

Sofia shook her head, "I don't remember seeing any sort of box,"

A smile tugged on Shay's lips, "You are lying to me girl. Oh I don't blame you. I would do the same if I was in your shoes. However…" she edged nearer to Sofia who instinctively stepped back. Shay gave her a full smile although her thin lips didn't ease Sofia nerves,

"However lies won't save you here my girl,"

For a second Sofia wondered if she should say something. She didn't have to say that Tardis travelled through time, after all did she? However Shay gave a dismissive wave of her hand and Sofia was grabbed by two Voltons. Although they were shorter than her their brute strength told her escape wasn't very likely. Shay glared at her,

"Lock her up. We'll give her twenty four hours to decide whether or not to be helpful,"  
Ignoring Sofia's protests her two guards dragged her from the room.

As the door shut behind the girl Shay allowed a smile to play on her lips before striding towards the door. As she reached the end of the room one of the guards laid an arm on hers. Her eyes flickered sharply and he gave a nervous cough,

"Where are you going commander?"

Shay had no time for this. She shook her arm free,

"How dare you question me! I am your…your deputy leader,"

"Yes mistress," the guard stammered, "But it was you who ordered that no one could go anywhere without informing me or my men,"

Shay rolled her eyes at the guards literal interpretation of the rules. If this was what war did to men then she was glad that she wasn't one of them. She forced herself to smile,

"I am going to talk with the leader. I want his opinion on this girl and this…blue box you've told me about. After all, it could be a Dethri weapon,"  
At these words the guard stood to attention to let her pass. Just before she moved Shay looked at the guard,

"Any news about Captain Nils?"  
The guard shook his head, "Bad news commander. One of my men saw him being captured by Dethri soldiers,"

Shay forced herself to keep a straight face, "Thank you," she muttered under her breath before leaving the room and stalking down the corridors Shay shook her head. These men were such idiots! If this war carried on for much longer she would be left in charge of a bunch of simpletons. Sighing dramatically as she made her way through the maze of passages Shay's heart clambered for the day that war would be over. A day that would soon be upon them. Coming to a halt outside a black door with three silver lines on it Shay tapped the keypad and as the door slid open she lowered her head before entering. The door sliding shut straight after her.  
Inside the room was lit with pale green and blue lights. Strange machines lay dotted around the room but Shay ignored them. She knew their functions; after all they were from her designs. Instead she looked at the cloaked figure that stood before her. Wires and tubes connected the figure to a large machine. Shay gave a low bow,

"Everything is going according to plan sir,"

"Good," the voice was low and Shay strained to hear it. She nodded before pausing,

"However, we have encountered a…problem,"

"Problem?"

"Yes sir. A girl has been captured by my men. She isn't a Volton or a Dethri,"

The cloaked figure was a silent for a minute, "She is not important. What is important it to make sure that you do not fail,"

"Of course not," Shay promised. The figure inclined his head,

"You know the penalty for failure."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Both the Doctor and Jamie slowly stood up and raised their hands. One of the men pointing the spears at them shouted behind him,

"Over here!" his voice was harsh and held full authority. His partner ushered the Doctor and Jamie forward into the open and when the Doctor looked behind him he saw that the three figures were no longer standing round the blocked off cave. He turned his attentions back to his captors and saw they had a similar build to the figures he'd seen earlier. Footsteps sounded behind them and the Doctor saw they were being joined by three more people – one man and two women – and all three were carrying weapons. They were all tall and had athletic bodies and their skin was tanned slightly. The one that seemed to be the leader judging by the badge on his shirt prodded the Doctor with his spear,

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" he barked. The Doctor wasn't sure where to begin,

"Err my name is the Doctor and this young lad here is my friend Jamie,"  
Jamie nodded in greeting, but his eyes never moved from the spear that was aimed uncomfortably at his stomach. The man aiming it nudged the leader of the group,

"They do not look like Voltons Captain,"

"Yet they do not look like us either Ty," the Captain narrowed his eyes and the Doctor cleared his throat,

"Yes well I can explain that,"

"Can you indeed?"

"Yes you see; we don't actually come from this planet."

"Impossible! There is no other life in this sector of the universe,"

The Doctor smiled, "Ahh yes…but here we are!"

The Captain raised an eyebrow,

"If you are from another planet why have you landed here? We're in the middle of a war!"

The Doctor looked down at his feet, "well we got a bit lost I'm afraid…."

The Captain gave a slight smile, "You got lost?" it was an innocent question but Jamie could see the amusement behind it. However, he had other matters on his mind and he nudged the Doctor,

"What about Sofia?" he whispered. The Doctor shushed him, before clearing his throat and addressing the group,

"I take it was you who caused that rock fall?"  
The Captain nodded and the Doctor frowned,

"Oh well we have a friend who was in that cave," he gestured behind him, "You must help us get her out!"

He moved towards the Captain but another man blocked his path and the Doctor retreated. The Captain stared at them,

"In the cave?"

"Aye," Jamie nodded, "Now are ye going to help us or not?"

Ty glared at him, "Only Voltons come from the caves,"

"Well we aren't Voltons!" Jamie clenched his fists as the man called Ty gave a sick smile,

"Like I said; only Voltons come from the caves. If your friend is down their then she can rot along with the rest of her kind!"

He was speaking to the Captain but Jamie heard him clearly enough. The Doctor attempted to restrain his friend but Jamie launched himself at Ty and for a few minutes both men were grappling on the ground. The Captain barked an order and two men stepped in and pulled them apart. One of them then pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Jamie,

"Wait!" cried the Doctor.

The man fired. The Doctor cried out in horror and Jamie slowly raised his head to see that one of the large rocks he and the Doctor had been hiding behind, now lay across the ground in pieces. The man who had fired stepped forward,

"Next time I'll be aiming at you," he hissed. The Doctor pulled Jamie back to him as Ty laid a hand on the man's shoulder,

"That's enough Silas. We need them alive,"

"What for?" Silas spat, "They'll just be a waste of food and water. We should kill them now,"

"Well if we're taking a vote," the Doctor said hurriedly, "Then I'm with the Captain," Jamie nodded and Silas snorted with laughter as he tucked his gun into his belt. He reached forward and grabbed the Doctor by his coat and pushed him forward. Jamie bristled but he two was pushed forward and Ty gave the signal for them to move. Silas took the lead whilst the rest of the group watched the Doctor and Jamie carefully. Ty meanwhile stood next to them with a spear in his hand, ready to fly should one of them try to escape. The Doctor noted all of this before giving Ty a smile,

"I'm afraid we're strangers here and so we don't really know what's going on. What this war you mentioned?"

Ty gave a grim smile, "How can you not know about the war? For thousands of years my people – the Dethri – have been fighting the Voltons,"

"Ahh those are the ones who live underground,"

Ty gave the Doctor a strange look, "How do you know that?"

"Well why else would you block the entrance to a cave?" the Doctor said as though he was talking to a child. Ty nodded,

"They retreated underground hundreds of years ago. Our attacks were too much for them," he said smugly, "However, since they've gone underground we've had to find more effective way of dealing with them,"

"Ye make them sound like pests," Jamie said. Ty shrugged his shoulders,

"They are pests. This planet would be far better off without them,"

"Yes but if their safe underground how can you get rid of them?" the Doctor asked innocently. Ty smiled,

"Because our scientists have managed to invent the perfect weapon. Something that will wipe every filthy Volton from this planet,"

For a second he looked like he was going to elaborate. However he then realised he might have said too much and he looked away. Jamie pulled on the Doctors sleeve,

"This is all well and good," he whispered, "But shouldn't we try to escape and find Sofia,"

The Doctor shushed him, "Yes don't worry about it Jamie. Just be ready,"

Jamie looked at him, perplexed, "Be ready?"

However the Doctor had turned back to Ty,

"Excuse me Captain?"

Ty's head snapped round and the Doctor looked over his shoulder with a puzzled expression,

"These Voltons…what do they look like?"

Ty paused, "Similar to us. Only with pale skin. Also their…"

"Shorter and stockier," the Doctor finished off for him. Ty frowned at him,

"How do you know that?"

The Doctor pointed over his shoulder, "Because there's a group coming towards us."

Ty stared at him. He then turned to the rest of the group,

"Attack!" his voice echoed across the landscape. The Doctor nudged Jamie,

"Run," he whispered. Jamie looked at him,

"What?"

"Run!" the Doctor yelled, before sprinting off away from the Dethri. Jamie was soon hot on his heels. For a second Jamie thought that Ty hadn't yet noticed their escape. However he heard a cry behind him and he realised they were being eagerly chased. The Doctors little legs ran faster and Jamie realised they weren't going back to the blocked off cave,

"Doctor!"

"Yes Jamie?"

"Ye're going the wrong way! The Tardis is that way!"

The Doctor looked over his shoulder,

"It's a dead end Jamie. We need to reach Sofia another way,"

Jamie nodded as he followed the Doctor around a corner. However, as he did so he realised that the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. Panic set in for Jamie as he scanned the area. Behind him he could hear the sound of their captors coming closer. Jamie was about to carry on running when a hand shot out and pulled him into a small gap in the rock face. He and the Doctor both stood there, not daring to breathe as the small group ran straight past them. Once he was sure it was safe the Doctor slowly peeked his head out,

"Yes," he nodded with relief, "I think it's safe,"

He tried to move sideways to get out only to find himself wedged in. Jamie glanced at him,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter Jamie…I just appear to be a little stuck,"

"Stuck!" Jamie looked at the Doctor who merely frowned,

"Yes well. You eat far too much Jamie,"

Jamie opened his mouth in exasperation, "Me!"

The Doctor nodded, "You're getting fat,"

Jamie glared at him, "Right then," he muttered. Sucking in his stomach he took a step sideways and – to his relief – managed to break free from the gap. He turned to the Doctor triumphantly. The Doctor made to move forward and succeeded in freeing his left side. However he soon found himself to be stuck,

"Jamie. Could you give me a hand please?"

Grabbing his friends arm Jamie gave it a tug,

"Now whose fat?" he muttered. The Doctor looked at him indignantly as he was pulled from the gap. Dusting down his clothes he looked at Jamie,

"Yes well…"

The Doctor hesitantly stepped out and scanned the area. He gave a satisfied nod,

"Yes I think we've managed to lose them," he clapped his hands and sat down on the ground,

"I think we'll rest here for a bit. Come on Jamie,"

Jamie however remained standing. If their captors came back he didn't want to be at a disadvantage. He looked at the Doctor who had pulled out his blue and white recorder and was attempting to play three blind mice on it. Jamie turned away from his friend and looked out at the planet's surface. He found himself faced with a grey, barren wasteland. A chill seemed to have settled in the atmosphere and Jamie rubbed his hands together before turning back to the Doctor who had given up with the recorder and was trying to fit it back into was of his many coat pockets,

"Doctor?"

"Hmm? What is it Jamie?"

"Ye know those…what were they called?"

"Voltons Jamie,"

"Aye them. Well didn't ye notice anything strange about them?"

The Doctor looked at him,

"Oh? Such as?"

Jamie wasn't used to the Doctor giving him the lead. He cleared his throat,

"Well their weapons Doctor. They had spears, guns and daggers. Well…it just doesn't make sense,"

The Doctor nodded encouragingly at him,

"Ty did say this war had been going on for thousands of years. Maybe resources are finally starting to run out,"

As Jamie thought this through the Doctor then added,

"However, that isn't our main concern," he got to his feet, "Our main problem is finding Sofia and the Tardis. Come on, we'd better go before our friends come back for us,"  
Jamie followed the Doctor as the pair began to make their way down the rocky slope that ran down the side of the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Nils had been staring at the dark, dank stones walls of his cell for over two hours now. His jailers had been kind enough to place him a cell where the harsh light of the sun streamed through the small window. Living underground as he did Nil's experience of the sun was limited and its light was so bright he had to turn his head away to avoid being blinded. When he had first been locked up he had done his level best to break the door down. When that had failed he had tried to attack his jailer when he brought him food. However more guards had come from out of thin air to wrestle him off. Now, Nils sat back against the damp wall, trying to rack his brains for a new escape plan. Unfortunately he had been left with a large headache due to his escape attempts and his brain hurt as he tried to think. Shutting his eyes Nils decided that he couldn't function properly if his head was in pain. His best bet was to try and get some sleep. Not that he was looking forward to having to sleep on the stone floor with only a thin blanket for warmth. The jangle of keys rang in his eyes and as the door opened Nils was on his feet in an instant. Expecting it to be a guard he got into a fighting position, making sure he was ready for any sort of attack. However his visitor wasn't a guard. Nils's mouth dropped slightly as a tall, athletic man with blonde hair stood there. His black uni-tard was covered in matching body armour and Nils could see he wore several medals on his chest. Nils scowled,

"Valenteen."

Valenteen gave Nils a sympathetic smile,

"How does being a prisoner suit you?"

"It has its drawbacks, "Nils muttered. Valenteen's face fell,

"Oh dear. We must do something to amend that," he took a step towards Nils and then said in a conspirator whisper,

"Of course. If you are…helpful to us then I'm sure I can arrange some more comfortable rooms for you,"

Nils raised an eyebrow, "I won't betray my own people,"

"I see," Valenteen mused, "And why is that I wonder?"

Nils gaped at him but Valenteen shook his head,

"Well you don't think your so called friends are going to come and rescue you do you?"

"Maybe betrayal comes easy to you lot," Nils spat, "But my people have more honour than that,"

To his surprise, Valenteen threw back his head and laughed,

"Always about honour. Your father was the same, and look what happened to him,"

If Valenteen thought the mention of his father would rattle him; Nils was going to disappoint him. Instead he jutted his chin out and said,

"I got over his death long ago. We're at war, people die,"

"I wonder if you'll still have that attitude when me and my soldiers wipe every one of your people from the face of this planet?"

Nils had no answer to that.

Sofia sat back against the door to her cell. The past half an hour had gone by so slowly she wondered if time itself had managed to slow down. When they had first locked her in Sofia first act had been to try and pick the lock. Unfortunately her hair grip had broken in two and she soon realised that unless she could blow the door down she wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon. Instead she turned her attention to the plate of food that had been left for her. Despite her being a prisoner, the Voltons clearly didn't want her starving. She'd been given a large bowl of fruit and a plate with several slices of meat and something that looked like the vegetables back home on earth. There was also a jug of water to wash it down with. After some initial hesitation Sofia had found that the food was delicious and she was soon wolfing it down. When her guard had brought her food in Sofia was shocked to see she had been given a knife and fork. The guard had caught her expression,

"Don't get any ideas. Those knives might seem sharp to you, but they wouldn't even make a dent in our armour."

That had been almost an hour ago and Sofia was starting to regret eating so quickly. She moved away from the door to rest on the makeshift bed that sat against the wall. Laying her head down she curled up into a ball. Despite her earlier bravado in front of Shay Sofia was starting to wish that the Doctor and Jamie were here. Then at least she would know if they were okay. At the minute she didn't even know if they were alive. Although given their knack of managed to stay alive she had a feeling they were in a much better situation than her.

That's when she saw it.

Lying on the bed gave her a clear view of the opposite wall. Her eyes had managed to adjust to the low light and so Sofia could make out a small section of the wall that didn't seem quite as strong as the rest. Rolling off the bed and hurrying over to the other side of her cell she squatted down to have a better look. All the walls of her cell were old, but this small section seemed far more broken than the rest. Getting to her feet she looked up at the window above her. Although the majority of the Volton base was underground, the section set aside for prisoners was in fact above ground. Sofia had a feeling this was because the loss of a few prisoners wouldn't be such a loss for the Voltons. Looking back down at the broken wall section she absentmindedly scraped at it with her nails, breaking more small chunks off. As she saw this an idea began to form in her head. Reaching over and grabbing her knife and fork she looked in her pockets for something to tie them with. Pulling out a slightly grubby elastic band she wrapped it round the handles of both pieces of cutlery before taking the bowl that had once contained the fruit and smashing it against the wall. Shards of pottery flew everywhere and Sofia picked up a couple and tied them to her makeshift trowel. Getting onto her hands and knees Sofia began to slowly use her trowel to dig away at the wall. As more bits of rock and stone came away she began to feel a bit more hopeful. The wall itself wasn't too thick and outside; the ground looked fairly easy to dig through. With her escape plan stuck firmly into her mind Sofia got to work.

Nils stared at Valenteen in horror,

"What do you mean wipe us all out?"

"I mean just that," Valenteen face never changed. Nils couldn't get his head around it,

"But that's impossible. How can you have both the weapons and the man power to do it?"

Valenteen seemed to be considering this before saying, "Who said anything about man power?"

"Well how else would you invade our base?" Nils snorted, "Were underground. Or have you forgotten that?"

"Have you forgotten that you're a prisoner here?" Valenteen countered. For a second his face flashed with anger before relaxing,

"We aren't going to invade your precious base. We won't be anywhere near your base,"

Nils had an uneasy feeling about Valenteen now. However he wasn't going to give the Dethri leader the satisfaction of seeing him scared so he swallowed his fear,

"So what is this great plan of yours then?"

"If you think I'm going to tell you then you must be more stupid than you look," Valenteen snarled before giving Nils a gentle smile,

"Let's just say there some pest control I've needed to do for a while,"

Before Nils could reply Valenteen turned on his heel and strode from the cell. As the door clanged shut behind him Nils felt a sense of dread creep up on him. If Valenteen pest control was anything like the way Nils dealt with the rats in the Volton tunnels then he couldn't see how the Dethri would lose this war.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Doctor and Jamie scrambled down the rocky mountain slopes; every so often one of them would look around to see if they were being followed. As soon as his feet touched the relative safety of the ground Jamie placed his hands on his knees and bent over – taking long, drawn out breaths. Meanwhile the Doctor tapped his fingers against his mouth in thought,

"Hmm…" he muttered to himself, "I wonder…"

Jamie looked back up at the mountain slope they had just descended. His stomach churned as he now saw just how high and how steep it really was and he thanked his lucky stars he hadn't broken his neck on the way down.

"Come along Jamie,"

Jamie spun round to see the Doctor wandering off. Jamie looked behind him; he could just above see the cave where the Tardis was trapped. At least he assumed it was the same cave. Everything on this planet looked the same. As he looked at the Doctor, Jamie saw the figure getting smaller and smaller. Jamie hurried after his friend,

"Doctor! Doctor wait!"

The Doctor turned round and as he saw Jamie his eyes widened as he realised he'd forgotten all about his companion,

"What is it?"

"Well…" Jamie panted, "Where are we actually going?"

The Doctor gave a gleeful smile, "As far away from our pursuers as possible,"

"Yes but…" Jamie flung his arm out behind him, "What about the Tardis? And Sofia?"

"Honestly Jamie I haven't forgotten," the Doctor snapped, "But we won't be much good to Sofia if we get caught will we?"

"Aye but…" Jamie trailed off and the Doctor smiled at him,

"There's nothing to be worried about Jamie. Sofia will be absolutely fine, I promise you."

"Aye well…" Jamie muttered. The Doctor patted his arm before pushing him along. His face once again in deep thought,

"Do you know something Jamie?"

Jamie shook his head. The Doctor would tell him anyway so what did it matter. The Doctor stopped walking and frowned,

"Something's been puzzling me about those Dethri we ran into earlier,"

"What's to be puzzled about?" Jamie asked, "All we know is they want to kill us!"

"Ah yes," the Doctor said, "But there's something about them that's…well almost familiar,"

Jamie shrugged, not quite understanding his friend. To be honest he never really understood the Doctor most of the time. He just learnt to go along with it,

"How do ye mean…familiar?"

"Well I don't know Jamie. I just have the feeling I've met a similar species before,"

That wouldn't have surprised Jamie. As far as he knew, the Doctor had been around the whole universe twice if you were to believe any of his stories. As the pair carried on walking Jamie began to get a nasty, prickling sensation in his shoulders. He looked behind him and saw nothing. However he was beginning to feel very uneasy and his hand lingered over his knife as he ran after the Doctor.

A few metres behind the pair, two small heads popped out from behind a rock. As soon as the young man had turned around they had leapt out from their hiding positions and had silently begun to follow the pair.

Sofia leant against the wall of her cell. She was exhausted and her hands were starting to blister as a result of her escape efforts. She licked her dry lips and coughed harshly. She'd drained the last of her drink about an hour ago and so far no one had even bothered to check on her. Part of Sofia wondered if it was worth banging on the door and demanding for water. Experience had taught her that if you were annoying enough, people often gave you what you wanted just to get you to shut up. Also she wouldn't mind annoying the soldiers that stood guard in the corridor outside. One of them had wolf whistled when she'd been pushed into her cell. Her abusive retort had done nothing to stop him and Sofia wouldn't have minded hitting him over the head with her makeshift trowel. Pushing her sleeves up, she wiped loose strands of hair from her forehead as she grasped the trowel. Her hands stung as she touched it but she bit her lip. She had to get out. She needed to find Jamie and the Doctor. Sofia had never liked the girls in films that just stood around screaming and letting the men save the day. She didn't like them and she had no intention of becoming one. Her hands slipped as she viciously attacked the tunnel that was slowly starting to form. Breaking through the wall had been like mission impossible. As her trowel broke through into soft earth, Sofia had almost fallen forward into the wall. Only throwing herself backwards had stopped her from getting knocked out – again.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion,"

Sofia's head snapped up as she heard the sound of Shay's harsh voice trail down the corridor. The sound of booted feet could also be heard nearing her cell and she hurriedly moved towards the door to try and get a better idea of what was happening. Sofia tried to breathe as shallowly as it was possible and she stopped moving all together as the footsteps stopped outside her cell,

"I wasn't asking for your opinion private. Do you want to win this war or don't you?"

The commander stammered something in reply and Shay sniffed,

"Very well then. What could be simpler than this? All it takes is the push of a button and victory is ours."

"I don't doubt that commander," Sofia could sense the soldier nervousness, "But the risks of such an attack are huge. There will be serious biological side effects – both Voltons and the Dethri will be affected,"

Shay gave a harsh laugh that sent a shiver down Sofia's spine,

"Don't you understand you idiot? The Dethri will be completely eliminated. We will have wiped them from this planet. It'll be like they never existed,"

"But…you're talking about genocide,"

Sofia raised an eyebrow. So even in war times there were still people who had morals. She pressed her ear closer against the door to her cell,

"Genocide is a war crime commander. Or have you forgotten that?"

"Of course I haven't!" Shay barked, "But there are…circumstances where such acts can be justified,"

"Such as?"

"You forget your place private," Shay snapped. Her voice suddenly took on a cold tone.

"You also seem to forget what we have been fighting for all these generations. You assume that the Dethri are like us. They are nothing like us. They are inferior. They are like leeches; they will bleed this planet dry until something stops them. What I aim to do will save us and this planet."

"Assuming you don't blow up the planet as well," the soldier added, "Commander you are talking about _nuclear weapons_. Victory will be no good if we are also dead."

"Maybe not," Shay hissed, "But as long as the Dethri are dead as well. Nothing else matters. You are dismissed,"

As she heard the sound of a pair of footsteps walk away Sofia scrambled away from the door as she heard the sound of the lock clicking. Pushing the trowel underneath her she looked up at Shay's cold, calculated smile,

"Eavesdropping were we?"

Sofia shrugged, and Shay gave a small smile,

"You can admit it. I'm not going to be angry at you. It just proves to me that you aren't stupid."

Somehow, Sofia didn't like the way any of this was going. Shay stepped closer and Sofia got to her feet – carefully pushing the trowel behind her with her foot. Shay placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Now then. Are you going be a sensible girl? Are you going to be helpful to me?"

"You said I had twenty four hours," Sofia said. She had to play for time for as long as possible. Shay narrowed her eyes. Sofia cried out as the woman struck her face,

"Don't try and get clever with me. You'll find me a very tough opponent,"

"In that case…the answer is going to be no. I'm not going to be helpful. Mainly because I don't like you. Also because I don't like the idea of blowing people to bits because they are a little bit different to you,"

"You know nothing!" Shay hissed, her face inches from Sofia's, "Now because I like your spirit I'm going to ask you again. Nicely as well even though you are trying my patience,"

"You can ask me one hundred times but you'll get the same answer," Sofia folded her arms and stepped out of the woman's grip. Shay eyed her closely,

"I suppose you think you're being brave by doing this? Well here's a secret for you. Bravery can often end up being another form of stupidity,"

Turning on her heel Shay marched out the cell and slammed the door behind her. Sofia slowly sank to her knees and pulled her trowel towards her. She really was racing against the clock now. She had no idea if Shay – or anyone – would be back and she had no idea what would happen to her if they did decide to come back. Taking deep breaths she crawled towards the tunnel and began attacking it once again. Lifting a hand to her face she winced as she could feel a bruise forming on her cheek. Muttering several curses under her breath she leant her head against the wall as the trowel dropped from her hands. She tried to pick it up but she could barely keep her eyes open,

"Seriously Doctor," she muttered under her breath, "Where the hell are you?"

_**Sorry for the late post but I've had some problems with my internet connection recently. Also a big thanks to Superwholock25 for following this story as it means a lot.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As the Doctor and Jamie carried on with their relentless march, Jamie was beginning to have a horrible feeling that they were being followed. Slowly inching his head around his eyes widened as he caught two figures hurriedly dipping down behind a conveniently placed boulder. Not wishing to draw attention to the fact that he knew they were being followed, Jamie tapped the Doctor's shoulder,

"What is it Jamie?" the Doctor muttered. Jamie could tell he wasn't fully paying attention to his surroundings and – not for the first time – Jamie wished that sometimes the Doctor would just switch his brain off for a few minutes. That way, Jamie wouldn't have to do all of the work. Jamie discreetly pointed behind him and the Doctor nodded as he to saw the figures. He pulled on Jamie's sleeve,

"Come along Jamie,"

The pair began to increase their pace, constantly looking behind them and getting quicker and quicker as the figures behind them gave up trying to hide and ran out into the open. Jamie pushed the Doctor ahead and soon the pair were sprinting across the barren wasteland as their pursuers began to catch up with them. Jamie's chest tightened from the effort, but he refused to show his tiredness to the Doctor who – once again – wasn't even looking vaguely tired. Jamie shook his head and gritted his teeth and he pulled the Doctor around a corner and the pair flattened themselves against a cliff face. Jamie dared poke his head out and his lungs stopped working as he saw the two figures had slowed their pace and were now scanning the area – trying to work out where their quarry had gone. Jamie squinted his eyes to get a better look at their chasers and to his surprise the two figures looked nothing like the group of Dethri who had caught them earlier. Jamie turned to point this out to the Doctor. However, to his surprise the Doctor was on his hands and knees and was poking his head out from underneath Jamie. The young Scot shook his head,

"Who do ye suppose they are Doctor?"

"Well I'm…I'm not quite sure Jamie. They certainly don't look like the group who we met earlier,"

"Aye I know that," Jamie hissed, "But…well who are they?"

The Doctor frowned. The two figures were shorter and stockier than the Dethri. Their skin was paler as well. Silently, the Doctor got to his feet and gestured for Jamie to back off,

"When I say run…"

Jamie nodded as he began to move away from the two figures who were now heading towards them. As they turned the corner the Doctor all but jumped into the air,

"Run!"

Shay moved a small lever and watched as the images on the screen changed. She was scanning the area of wasteland that was closest to one of the entrances to the Voltons underground city. Her eyes narrowed and she zoomed in on one of the cameras. A small smile escaped her as she saw two figures running across the ground. One was dressed in a strange skirt and jumper and the other was in a dishevelled coats and baggy trousers. Shay narrowed her eyes as a thought struck her. The figures on the screen were certainly not Voltons…but neither were they Dethri. Her men had found only the girl in the tunnel. But what if the explosion had cut her off from her accomplices? The boy in the strange skirt looked like he was a fighter. The other man however…Shay wasn't quite sure what to make of him. The first thought that sprang to mind was that he was little more than a buffoon. But she of all people knew appearances were deceptive. Leaning towards a small microphone she pressed a button,

"Bring those two to me. Alive,"

Pressing the button again Shay got to her feet and turned around. The wires that were connected to the hidden figure glowed brightly in the dark. Shay licked her lips,

"Those two may be the ones we seek. If our plan is to succeed…"

She was cut off as an angry buzzing sound emitted from the microphone. Angrily, Shay grabbed it,

"Yes?"

A faint voice crackled through, "We've lost them commander,"

"It's a _barren wasteland_! How hard is it to see two people? Keep looking. Don't think of coming back until you find them!" slamming the microphone down Shay took a deep breath. She was tempted to have another talk with the girl again. Maybe she might let something slip about having two accomplices.

Jamie craned his neck round and his heart sank to see the figures gaining on them. He turned to point this out to the Doctor, only to find his friend had stopped and was pointing in front of him. Four more figures were heading towards the pair. Spreading out in an attempt to surround them and cut off their escape roots. Jamie looked at the Doctor,

"What do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do Jamie," the Doctor said sadly, "Accept the situation,"

As both he and Jamie raised their hands the tallest figure came forward. Jamie noticed that like the Dethri they had encountered earlier, these all wore a variety of weapons and their uniform was mostly rags. He glared at the man, who aimed his rifle at the pair,

"You were seen with a group of Dethri earlier,"

"Yes well," the Doctor lowered his hands and looked around nervously, "Well we aren't on their side if that's what you were thinking,"

"So you support the Voltons then?"

"Well…we aren't on anyone's side really. We're strangers here you see,"

The man spat by the Doctors feet, "On this planet you're either on their side or ours. There's no in between. Not anymore,"

"Oh…right I see," the Doctor mused. Another man stepped up and faced down his leader,

"Commander Shay wants us to bring them to her. Alive,"

The first man growled but stepped back and allowed the Doctor and Jamie to be roughly grabbed by the group. As they began to march back the way they had come the Doctor nudged Jamie,

"You go that way…and I'll go this way. That way we might stand a chance," he whispered. Jamie nodded although the Doctor hadn't actually pointed out which way he was to go. Deciding to just run to his left he smiled at the Doctor, who coughed violently before yelling,

"Run!"

Both he and Jamie jumped sideways and began running. Jamie could hear the group yelling and chasing after them. He looked up to see the Doctor run past him and Jamie's eyes widened as he spotted something in the ground,

"Doctor wait!"

He was too late. The Doctor's foot hit the ground, creating a huge explosion. The blast threw Jamie back where he was roughly grabbed by someone. Struggling for all his might Jamie could feel tears in his eyes as he looked in horror at the huge cloud of smoke that rose into the sky. If he looked hard enough he could see the still, lifeless form of the Doctor lying on the ground.

_**Sorry it's a short chapter but…a cliff-hanger! Would love to hear people thoughts on 'Lost Warriors'. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jamie looked at the lifeless figure of the Doctor in horror. As the dust cleared he pushed his captors aside and ran over to his friend. Tears were forming in his eyes but he brushed them aside and as crouched over the Doctor,

"Doctor?" Jamie didn't dare speak above a whisper. The silence around him was almost deafening,

"Doctor…can ye hear me?"

"Jamie?" The Doctor opened one eye slowly and Jamie almost enveloped him in a hug before he remembered their current situation. The Doctor coughed as he slowly got to his feet. He turned to Jamie,

"Now then…where were we? Oh yes….run!"

Jamie shook his head and the Doctor saw that once again they had been surrounded. As their captors began marching them forward again a sudden thought struck Jamie and he tapped the Doctor's shoulder,

"Hey Doctor. I've been thinking. Do ye suppose these are those Voltons that Ty mentioned?"

"Yes Jamie I believe so,"

"Well maybe they know what happened to Sofia!" Jamie hissed excitedly. The Doctor nodded and snapped his fingers at the man in front of them,

"Excuse me? Excuse me please?"

The man turned - a short, stocky man with a scar down one side of his face. The Doctor lowered his hand awkwardly,

"Have you seen a young girl by any chance?" he smiled before his face fell as the man stepped closer to him. The Doctor backed away hurriedly,

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to,"

The man frowned at him before shrugging his shoulders,

"Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't."

"Och not very helpful is he?" Jamie growled. The Doctor smiled sadly as they began walking again.

"Never mind Jamie. I'm sure everything will become clear in time."

Shay lifted her head up as the door swung open and her guard ushered their prisoners forward. A smile crept onto her face as she realised they were the two men she had seen on the screen earlier. The one in the strange skirt looked around at the soldiers angrily whilst Shay noticed that the older man was busy smiling and looking around him with great interest,

"Oh my! Well I must say this is just remarkable!"

Raising an eyebrow Shay acknowledged the man's compliment,

"Thank you…"

"Doctor," he nodded, "And this is Jamie,"

Shay noticed that Jamie refused to even look at her. Pushing the insolence aside she got up from her chair and stood before the pair,

"How did you arrive here?"

"Well your soldiers brought us here," the Doctor replied. Shay frowned,

"I don't mean _here_! I meant how did you arrive on this planet?"

"Ah…well that's a little difficult to explain,"

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a large blue box would it?" Shay allowed herself mental congratulations as she saw the Doctors eyes widen for a split second before he resumed his usual face. Snapping her fingers she watched as the two men were roughly grabbed,

"Lock them up. I'll need to have a little talk with them later,"

Meanwhile, unknown to the Doctor and Jamie. Sofia was busy carrying on with her escape attempt. As she chucked yet another load of earth out of her tunnel she could help but laugh at her situation. She was in a cell and she was digging a tunnel to escape.

"The Great Escape – the alien version," she muttered grimly as she sat back on her knees and wiped her forehead. The hole in the wall was big enough for her to squeeze through and she had managed to dig a couple more feet. Peering in the dark her heart sank when she realised it still wouldn't be enough. She was beginning to sweat, she could barely breathe and she knew her hands were a mess. When she picked up her digging tool again her muscles screamed at her and she dropped it almost instantly. Sofia brushed her hair from her face; she'd have to rest for a little while. It was no good digging when she was tired. She moved towards the bed when she heard footsteps in the passageway. She stood by the door and saw four human shadows making their way down the steps. She grabbed her makeshift spade and jammed it under the blanket before realising she needed to cover up the hole. Her first thought was to move the bed but she couldn't shift it and even if she could she knew it would attract suspicion. As the sound of the footsteps grew louder she lay down in front of the hole and bunched herself up as best she could. Thankfully this part of the cell was bordering on pitch black. Even so Sofia shut her eyes in the hope she would look like she was asleep.

The two guards escorting the Doctor and Jamie stopped outside a steel door with a closed viewing hatch that was about head height. Jamie eyed the guards' weapons and wondered about trying to make a break for it. However, the Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and very subtly shook his head. The first guard had kept his hand on his sword all the time he had been with his two prisoners. Now he took his hand away and fitted a single key into the keyhole. The guard behind them dug his blaster into their backs,

"There's no need for any of that," the Doctor said mildly. The first guard smiled sweetly at them,

"I should be careful about what you say. Otherwise you might experience the same hospitality your lovely lady friend experienced earlier,"

"So ye do have her then?" Jamie began darkly. The guard smiled at him,

"We've been very…hospitable towards her,"

"If you've hurt her…" Jamie said savagely,

"I really don't think you're in a position to make idle threats. Do you?" the guard sneered as he opened the cell door. He gave a mock bow,

"After you,"

"Oh thank you. How kind," the Doctor gave a smile and entered the cell. Jamie stood his ground and the guard grabbed his arm,

"If you try anything, anything at all. Then the girl will suffer for it." With that he pushed Jamie after the Doctor before shutting the door behind the pair. The Doctor helped Jamie to his feet,

"Friendly chaps aren't they Doctor?"

"Indeed Jamie. You know, something about this whole situation is bugging me slightly,"

Jamie watched as the Doctor sat down on the bed,

"What Doctor?"

"Well that's the thing. I'm not quite sure,"

"Och well if ye not sure…"

The Doctor gave him a quick glance, "I wonder where they're holding Sofia?"

"Do ye think she's locked up in another one of these cells?"

"Yes she certainly is!" Both spun round in surprise as a female voice came from a dark corner of the room. Sofia then appeared from the gloom, tired and dirty but otherwise unhurt. The Doctor stood up and she hugged him and Jamie. She gave the Doctor a grateful smile,

"How did you two get here?"

"Well we met up with your 'friends'. Very lovely people I must say,"

"Tell me about it," Sofia muttered. Jamie watched her,

"Are ye alright?"

She nodded, "More than alright…"

The Doctor cut her off, "Now we need to find a way out of here,"

"Yes Doctor and I…" Sofia began. However the Doctor waved at her to be quiet,

"If we could get the key off a guard…"

"Doctor I've…"

"We'd need a distraction," he muttered. Sofia sighed and turned him to face her,

"I've already got us a way out,"

The Doctors face lit up, "Oh wonderful! How?"

Sofia led them to the dark corner of the room and showed them the whole she had been digging. She then went and got her spade and handed it to the Doctor,

"I still need a few feet to go. But it don't half hurt your hands,"

The Doctor looked at her dirty and sore palms and motioned for her to sit on the bed,

"I think you had better have some rest Sofia. Jamie can take over,"

Jamie flexed his muscles, took Sofia's homemade spade and crawled into the tunnel she had made. Meanwhile the Doctor sat down next to her and looked at her hands. They were dirty, sore and had a few blisters on them but that would go soon. He patted her on the shoulder and she grinned,

"What happened to you then?"

As the Doctor began a quick explanation of his and Jamie's adventures he saw Sofia's face turn into one of fierce concentration. As he mentioned the Dethri she nodded,

"Well that makes sense then. They kept thinking I was a Dethri. Still do I think? I gave up trying to convince them. They just kept ignoring me,"

"I find that hard to believe," Jamie said dryly. Sofia snorted as he crawled out from the tunnel wiping his hands,

"Well then," he began. Sofia widened her eyes,

"You're not telling me you've finished?"

He shook his head, "Almost. If we can just dig upwards then we can get out,"

"Right then," Sofia got to her feet but the Doctor pulled her back down. His face one of concern.

"I think we ought to wait before making a break for it,"

"Hey?" Jamie frowned at his friend, who waved his hands about,

"Something's wrong here. I can feel it. We know this war's been going on for generations. The variety of weapons tells us that,"

"So?" Sofia didn't get what the Doctor was trying to say. The Doctor sighed,

"There's something familiar about these two groups. It almost as if…they're related somehow," he turned to Sofia, "Have you found anything out at all?"

She shook her head, "Only that the Voltons are led by a homicidal maniac. I overhead Shay talking about killing every single Dethri with some sort of nuclear weapon,"

The Doctor paused and Jamie shook his head as he saw a familiar look on the Doctor's face,

"Oh no. Doctor we aren't getting involved in this. Let's just get out and get back to the Tardis!"

The Doctor shook his head, "No…no I'm afraid we can't do that Jamie. Besides," he gave a hapless smile,

"We don't even know how to get back to the Tardis."


End file.
